Where There's Love, There's A Sting
by Freckles Forever
Summary: Navi is so happy that Link and Zelda are finally getting together, but she soon discovers that Zelda has been cursed with black magic! Can she convince Link to come to his senses and listen to her before he gets himself killed?
1. Chapter 1

Where There's Love, There's A Sting

"Link! Link! Where are you?!" Navi called as she flew around the fields of Hyrule in search of her friend. Her blue light began to glow red with frustration. Where was he? She hasn't seen him all day!

She then noticed a young man sitting at a tree, and he seemed to be struggling with something. Wait a minute, that WAS Link! She wasn't sure what he was doing, but his back was to her and seemed to be doing something with his hands.

Navi flew up beside him and tried to peek over his shoulder. Then she smiled.

"HEY!" she said loudly. Link was so startled he fell over backwards. He looked worried for a minute, but he began to relax once he saw the fairy.

"Navi! Whew, you scared me! You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"Where have you been?! I haven't seen you all day!" Navi asked, her glow still a bright red. Link had something behind his back.

"What am I...oh nothing! Nothing important! Hey, you're starting to look red there. Is something wrong?"

"OOOO, I am so mad at you! You had me worried sick that something bad had happened to you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I worried you, Navi," Link apologized as he rubbed the back of his head. "I just needed a little time to myself."

Navi took a deep breath and her glowing red returned to her usual blue.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. Hey, what are you working on so hard?"

"Nothing!" Link blushed. "Nothing at all..."

"Come on, Link, you can show me. I don't blab secrets," Navi said as she tried to fly around him to see what he was hiding. Link stepped back.

"Really, Navi. It's nothing," he looked away and looked even more red. Navi put her hands on her hips.

"Then why are you so red in the face? Are you catching a cold?"

Link grinned his teeth and looked as if he was trying really hard not to burst out whatever was on my mind. But he gave in and growled.

"Dang it, Navi! I can't stand it anymore! I need someone to talk to with this!"

"Well, I'm the fairy to do just that. What's on your mind?" Navi asked.

"I figured I could trust you with this. You are a girl," he said. He sighed and showed Navi what was behind his back the whole time. It was a flower wreath meant to go on someones head like a crown.

"I made this for Zelda, but she's been so busy with ruling the kingdom. I'm kinda shy to give it to her, so I thought maybe you could...," he couldn't finish, but Navi knew what he meant.

Navi stared at the gift for Zelda in surprise. It was so beautiful! It had a mix of white, yellow, blue, and orange flowers tied in with grass and twigs.

"You want me to take them to her in your place?" she decided to finish for him.

"Uh, yeah...," Link said. "You don't mind do you?"

"Ugh!" Navi screamed a bit. "Link, this has been going on for months! Why can't you go and ask her out yourself already?!"

"Because she's busy...and she might think it's stupid. I don't know, I guess I'm just scared of being rejected," Link said as he looked down at the ground, circling a bit around in the grass.

"No, it's time you start acting like a man and ask her out yourself!" Navi said as she turned her back to him and crossed her arms, while also sticking her nose up in the air.

"Please, Navi?" Link begged. "If you take these to Zelda, I promise I won't get mad at you for a week. ANNNNNNNNNDDDDD, I know a great pond in Hyrule where you can soak your feet in peace."

Navi shook her head.

"No, no, no!"

Link leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "And no frogs or fish. A completely harmless pond. And there are lots of fruits and water lilies."

Navi tried to ignore his bribe. True, whenever Navi was around ponds fishes and frogs tried to eat her. Most likely because she looked like food to them. And a nice pond to relax your feet and eat fruit all day sounded...really nice. She didn't want to say yes. She turned her head around to look at him. No! Not the eyes! Anything but the eyes!

"Pleeeeaaaaaaasssssssee?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh, alright! But this is the last time! Next time, you need to approach Zelda yourself," she gave in with a huff. You never saw such a happy teen!

"Thanks, Navi! Thanks so much!" Link smiled as he gave her a hug. True, she was only three inches high, but that couldn't mean he could still hold her. Navi smiled, but struggled.

"You're welcome. But could you let me go? You're squeezing me!"

"Oh, sorry!" Link said as he let her go.

Navi took the wreath of flowers and flow away towards Hyrule castle. How could she say no when Link was so happy?

About a few miles down the road, Navi began panting for breath. The wreath was a bit heavy, but it was bigger and wider than she, so that's what the delay was about. She stopped and rested on a branch to catch her breath.

"The things I do for Link," she said as she panted in air. She was close, though, so it wasn't so bad. But then a noise up above her head made her tiny heart skip a beat. Up in the sky was a huge hawk. Okay, maybe it wasn't that big, but it was a danger for Navi.

The Hawk began flying towards her direction! Weather it spotted her or this tree was were its nest was, matter not! Either way, she had to move!

She picked up the wreath in her tiny hands and began flying harder than before. She heard the hawk screech and knew that it spotted her.

"Come on, Navi! Faster!" she told herself. Yikes, the hawk was right on her tail! Just when she thought she felt the hawk's breath on her shoulders, she swooped in through Zelda's window and dived for the pillows on the queen's bed. The hawk screeched and Navi heard someone shooing it out.

A moment later, the pillow was removed from her head. Poor Navi had her face covered in her hands and she was trembling all over.

"Navi, is that you?" asked the voice. The fair peeked her eyes out from behind her hands and looked up to see Zelda looking down at her with concern.

"Oh, Z...Zelda! There y-you are!" Navi stammered. She was still a bit shaken up.

"Good heavens! I was worried that hawk would've gotten you! You're not hurt, are you?" Zelda asked as she knelt down beside the bed to examine the fairy for injuries.

"No, I'm okay. Just a little shaken up. Here, Link made this for you!" Navi smiled as she tried to hold up the wreath, but she was too much out of breath to carry it anymore.

Zelda smiled as she took the wreath in her hands and smelled it.

"It's so lovely. Tell him I love it." But then she looked a bit mad.

"You went through all this trouble to bring this to me, and Link made you carry it here all by yourself? Didn't he even consider the fact that something might happen to you? You poor thing, you're so out of breath! Here, you can rest here for a while," Zelda said as she lied Navi down on one of the pillows. Navi smiled and she snuggled the soft pillow.

"Thanks, Zelda!"

Zelda smiled as well and went back to admiring the wreath. Navi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Those were lovely flowers, and no one ever gave her nice things like that. But she has never seen two people so in love in Hyrule as Zelda and Link.


	2. Chapter 2

After Navi rested, she rushed to find Link to tell him the good news. The young man was where he was before, but he was pacing back and forth. He must be waiting for her, wondering about if Zelda liked his gift or not probably.

Link saw Navi fly up and he smiled.

"So? Did she like them?" he asked, trying hard to keep his excitement in. Navi nodded and smiled proudly.

"Of course she did! She stared at them the whole time I was there."

"Really? Really, really?"

"Yes. I wouldn't lie to you, Link," Navi nodded again. Link was so thrilled, he hugged her.

"Oh, Navi, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem!" she squeaked as she was being held tightly. Link loosened his hold and sighed.

"I'm so happy! I think I'll ask her out now!" he mounted onto Epona and began riding off towards the castle. Navi called after him.

"Don't forget the pond you promised me!" She didn't know if he heard her or not, but she put her hands on her hips. "Too excited to hear me, I bet. Oh well," she shrugged. She looked around and realized she didn't have anyone to talk to.

"Now what do I do?"

It was as if his misery would never end. There was no light, only darkness. The chains around his arms and legs felt like a ton and felt as if they were getting heavier and heavier by the minute. It was like this all the time, never ending pain and misery. Yes, he was locked away here for eternity, but it was far from what he wanted. If it wasn't for that bothersome Hero, he would have the entire kingdom of Hyrule at his fingertips. Maybe the whole world too. But no, he had no choice but to rot here for who knows how long. Yes, all those fools who defied him were going to pay. He would make sure of that.

His name was Ganondorf. Most called him the King of Evil. But just because he was locked away and trapped in the Sacred Realm didn't mean he wasn't still aware of what was going on in Hyrule and the rest of the world. If he focused his energy, he could see Hyrule.

It wasn't a picture he wanted to see. There were too many flowers and animals. Too much blue sky, not like the dark sky he once possessed when he was in control. Too many happy people. The entire scenery disgusted him. If he was in control, there wouldn't be any gross happiness. Only pain, evil, and gloom.

Just when he could no longer look at Hyrule again, he saw Link. The insect who trapped him in the Sacred Realm with his cursed Master Sword! That was surely the one who was going to get killed first, followed by Queen Zelda. The Hero was looking happy...*Gag!*

"You're lucky I'm trapped here, Link. But just you wait, I'll get out and take my revenge on you!" he told the image in is head. He could see Link riding up to Hyrule castle and Zelda jumping into his embrace. He wanted that to be him holding the queen, not Stink! He could hear their conversation clearly as day.

"Thanks for the flowers, Link. I love them!" Zelda said with a smile.

"Oh, it was nothing," Link blushed.

"Yeah, right!" Ganondorf thought to himself. He knew Link was just acting dumb, but he knew the Hero was enjoying the attention.

"So, Zel, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out my place tonight? We could have a nice dinner, maybe go riding, I hear there's going to be a great moon tonight."

"You mean, like a date?" Zelda asked.

"Well...if you want to get technical," he said with a nod. Zelda giggled.

"Oh, silly, of course! I'd be more than happy to have dinner with you!"

"Really?! Great! Tonight at 7?" he asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," Zelda promised.

Ganondorf couldn't bare to listen to them anymore, it hurt him too much to hear Zelda accept this jerk! If only he could be Link and destroy his good image. But that wasn't sufficient enough for him. All he wanted most was to see Link in pain. And what better way to do that than through Zelda? Yes, have Zelda kill Link, or even break his precious heart!

Ganondorf grinned in pure joy. Yes, he was thinking of a plan now. And best of all, it was going to work!


	3. Chapter 3

Navi watched Link as he set the table for the dinner date with Zelda. He was humming as he prepared everything. This was going to be a good night, he could feel it. Navi smiled as she watched the happy Hylian.

"I just thought of something, Navi. Do you mind escorting Zelda here? I never told her where we lived and she might have trouble finding the place," Link asked, looking up from where he was working. Navi stared at him in shock.

"You invited her over here, and never told her the directions?"

"You know I'm not good at that kind of stuff. I just go wherever the road takes me."

"That's what maps are for!" Navi said. Link frowned.

"I don't need a map! I always know where I'm going!" Link argued. Navi puffed up her cheeks, but sighed.

"Alright, Link. But you should at least think about Zelda. She follows maps."

"That's because she's one of those 'pull over and ask for directions' kind of girls. It's the same thing with maps."

Navi decided not to argue with him, she wasn't in the mood to anyway. But still, it was always 'Navi, do this", and "Navi, do that." No appreciation, no matter what she did! Where was the pond he promised her anyway?

Navi's anger soon disappeared when she arrived at the castle to guide Zelda back to Link's place. If there was anyone who would appreciate her, it was Zelda.

Navi knocked on her window.

"Zelda, I'm here to escort you to Link's place!" she announced. The door opened and Zelda was there, dressed in a red dress. Navi's eyes sparkled.

"Wow, Zelda! You look amazing! I bet Link will agree, too!"

"Oh...Thank you, Navi," Zelda said, but her eyes seem distant.

"Are you okay? Yo don't look so happy for someone who's about to go out with their boyfriend," Navi noticed. Zelda shook her head and smiled, but it wasn't a kind one.

"I am fine. Now come here, you stupid fairy!" Zelda said as she dived for her. Navi flew out of the way.

"Zelda, what's going on?!" the fairy panicked. The Queen jumped for her again. Navi wasn't sure what was going on, but this wasn't Zelda. There was evil coming from her, something only Navi sensed around monsters. Wait a minute, does this mean Zelda has been possessed by evil?

Navi had to warn Link of this. She flew out the window just as Zelda dived for her again. Navi was sure of it, Zelda was in danger and so was Link! It may take a while, and maybe a bit difficult, but she had to let Link know of this. She rushed back to Link as quickly as she could.

Navi burst through the window of Link's house.

"Link, Link!" she screamed. Link was there and he smiled as he saw the fairy fly in.

"Hey, Navi! Zelda with you?"

"No, but I'm sure she's following me!" Navi said, gasping for air.

"So she should be here any minute? Good girl, Navi!" Link smiled, and peeked out the window. Navi flew in front of him.

"No, Link! Listen, you must lock your door and shut the windows! Zelda is coming, but she's going to kill us!"

"What? Zelda wouldn't do that! You're imagining things, Navi," Link said, waving her away. Navi pulled at his pointing ears.

"No, I'm not! I saw her, Link! I even felt an evil presence from her."

"What?! Zelda isn't evil! She's the sweetest girl I know! Stop making things up, Navi!" Link frowned as he crossed his arms. Navi began flying around him and she continued yelling and pulling at his ears.

"Navi, stop it! Now! This isn't funny!"

"You're right, Link! It isn't, I'm being serious! Please listen to me!" she yelled.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that you've been flying all day. You need to cool down," Link said as he left the room. Navi peeked out the window, and her eyes bulked out of her head. There was Zelda, but she looked more dark and scary than before. Her eyes glowed yellow and purple smoke covered her body.

"LIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNKKKK!" Navi screamed. "It's Zelda, she's here! And she looks worse than before!"

"Navi, will you stop screaming?!" Link growled as he walked in the room.

"Not until you listen to me and look outside!" Navi insisted.

"Alright, that's it! I've tried to be patient with you, but now you have gotten way out of control!" Link said as he took off his hat and waved it around Navi. He was trying to catch her. Navi was so shocked that she didn't put up much of a fight and was trapped in Link's hat within a moment.

"Let me go!" Navi screamed, struggling around inside the hat.

"No, I'm doing this for you own good!" Link said firmly. When he opened the hat, he grabbed Navi and put her inside a jar. He closed the lid tight on her. Luckily, the lid he closed the jar with had small holes, so Navi could breathe. She flew around the jar, kicking and punching the class as she tried to get out. She hated jars, and what made things worse, Link knew she hated them.

"Let me go! You know I hate it in here!"

Then a knock on the door caught their attention.

"Link, It's me Zelda!" Zelda said from behind the door.

"In a minute, Zelda!" Link called. He turned back to the fairy.

"Look, I know you hate it in there. But it's only until Zelda leaves, okay? Now hush!" he said. He opened the door to his room and put the jar on the nightstand.

"Don't worry, just stay here and cool down. I'll be back later. Just be a good fairy," he said apologetically. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

"No, Link! You're making a mistake!" Navi screamed as she punched the class again. But it was no use, she couldn't break the class. She doubted if she could even move the jar. She truly was trapped.

She felt like a prisoner. Her wings could no longer carry her weight and she sand to the bottom of the jar. She began to sob as her chest ached. Link was in serious trouble, he may even die. But what made things worse, she couldn't do anything. Not in this jar. She felt as if she could never fly again, not when her own friend didn't believe her.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite how heartbroken and miserable she felt, Navi knew she couldn't just sit around and expect everything to work out. Zelda was possessed for Pete's sake, and that meant trouble! She flew around the jar, kicking and punching the class like there was no tomorrow. She had to get out, even if it caused her to use all her strength!

She could hear Link open the door, followed by friendly greetings.

"Sorry for the wait, Zelda. Navi is acting a bit...strange, so I had to put her in a jar. She thinks you've been possessed by evil," Link said.

"Really? Silly fairy!" Zelda giggled. Navi continued banging around in the jar, but to no avail. There wasn't even a crack!

"I have to get out and stop her before Link gets hurt!" Navi thought. But how could she help if she couldn't even break out of a stupid jar.

She froze when she heard a load croak behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a toad out of the corner of her eye. It was sitting on the window sill, looking at her with a hungry look in its eyes. It must have come in through the open window.

Navi began to panic, but she surprisingly began to think of a plan. Maybe she wasn't strong enough to break the jar, but the frog was bigger and stronger. It probably wasn't even thinking the jar would get in the way of its snack.

The toad's tongue shot out of its mouth and stuck to the jar. Despite how the animal was making her heart race, Navi stuck out her tongue at it.

"Doesn't taste like 'fairy', does it?! I bet you're not even hungry enough to try harder!"

She wasn't sure if the toad heard her, but it began to bring its tongue back towards it huge mouth. Its eyes look inflamed. Yes, it was desperate enough to try any means necessary to eat the fairy inside the jar.

Next thing Navi knew, the jar was flying towards the toad!

"Yipe!" Navi screamed. The jar flew above the toad's head and crashed into the wall, breaking the glass on contact. Navi was relieved that she was now free, but now she had to escape the toad.

The toad hopped around as it chased Navi, knocking other jars and items to the floor. All this was making too much noise! But maybe it will get Link's attention and she can finally get to the bottom of everything.

Link soon forgot about Navi's attitude as he let Zelda in. They sat down at the table, enjoying their dinner and talking.

"You know, Link, I have a question for you," Zelda said as she forked her food around. She hardly touched it, that was one thing Link noticed. He decided not to bother with it.

"Sure, Zelda. What's bugging you?"

"You would do anything to protect me, would you?"

"You know I would," Link said as he put his hand over hers with a smile. Zelda looked a bit saddened.

"Even if it meant that it could hurt you?"

"What do yo mean?"

"It's Navi. I don't think you should trust her. When she came to lead me here, she said such harsh words to me. She even tried to attack me," she said, looked down at her hands resting on her lap.

"What? Navi wouldn't do that. She told me herself she values you as her friend. I can't imagine that from her," Link said with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't want to believe it, either, but she showed me a different story when she came over. She said she hated me and wanted me gone. She even said I was a terrible ruler," Zelda said in a low voice, almost as if she was going to cry.

Link was really angry and he stood up, slamming his hands down on the table.

"You're not a terrible ruler! You're the sweetest person I ever meet! That's it, I'm going to march in there and give Navi a piece of my mind!" he turned towards the bedroom, but Zelda stood up and pulled back at his arm.

"Link, don't hurt her. I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding."

"A 'misunderstanding'? This is more than just that! This is serious!"

"Just talk to her, but don't say or do anything to hurt her, okay? She's your friend after all, and I hate for you to lose her," Zelda tried again. Link sighed and glared at the closed bedroom door. He turned to Zelda as his face began to soften.

"Okay, I'll talk to her. Later," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know what I would do without either of you."

Zelda smirked as she rubbed his back. Her eyes began to glow again, and a knife appeared in her hand. She raised it towards his back, ready to stab his heart.

But she never got the chance to use the weapon, because the sound of glass breaking could be heard from the bedroom.

"What's that?!" Link said pulling away from her a bit. Zelda quickly hid the knife and she looked just as confused as Link was about the noise.

"I better check on Navi, she may be hurt," he said as he walked towards the door and took out the key.

"Blast it all, that stupid fairy in going to ruin everything! I'll have to figure out another way to kill Link for Ganondorf," Zelda thought to herself as she grinned her teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Link burst open the door.

"Navi, are you okay?! I heard a crash!" he then saw the fairy flying around in panic as she tried to escape the toad. Link thought quickly and grabbed a large jar. He trapped the toad inside and put the jar aside. He then tried to calm the panicked fairy.

"Navi! It's okay! I have that toad trapped in a jar! You're safe," he told her.

Navi peeked out of her hiding place and trembled as she looked around to make sure the coast was clear. She breathed a sigh of relief and flew out of her hiding place.

"Thanks, Link! I'm so glad you're here!"

Link smiled, "Of course I'm here! I wouldn't leave you alone."

Zelda frowned as she saw the two.

"Now, Link! Put her in a jar!"

"What?!" Link questioned as he turned to her. "Why would I do that? She's already been through so much already."

"Link, she tried to hurt me, remember? You said you would do anything to protect me, didn't you?" Zelda asked, looking concerned.

"What?! That's a lie! I would never hurt the Queen!" Navi spoke up. Poor Link was confused and looked from one friend to the other. He wasn't sure who to believe.

"She's the one who is lying, Link!" Zelda pressed on. "She's the one possessed by evil! You must lock her away somewhere, to keep me safe!"

"Link, that's not Zelda. You trust me, don't you? I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" Navi said.

"I...uh...maybe I should think about it?" he said, the look of uncertainty on his face.

Zelda frowned again and reached for Navi.

"If you won't do anything about her, then I will!"

Link stood in between Navi and Zelda.

"Hold on, Zelda. You asked me a few moments ago to talk to Navi fairly, not hurt her. So maybe give us a minute?"

"She'll kill you, Link! We've got to destroy her now before she hurts us!"

"'Destroy'?!" Link screamed. "Navi is my friend, I can't kill her!"

"Link, please," Zelda said in a much calmer tone as she put her hand to his chest. It made Link pause as well. Her soft touch...

He sighed and nodded, "Alright, Zelda. But...I think I.."

Link couldn't finish as Zelda pressed her lips to his. Link pulled away a moment later and turned to Navi.

"We'll talk later, Navi. It's getting late and I did promise Zelda a ride on Epona. Be good, I'll be back shortly."

Navi couldn't believe it! Link trusted this monster! How could he?!

Link trapped Navi in another jar again! Navi protested, but appeared to be ignored.

"What should we do with her?" Zelda's asked with a smirk. Link smiled evilly.

"Oh, I have something in mind. But for now, the moon is waiting." He put Navi's jar on the desk again and walked out the room.

"No, Link! You're making a terrible mistake!"

Link saddled Epona up and Helped Zelda climb onto the horse. Epona snorted uncomfortably, but began to calm down when her owner climbed up as well. He petted her mane to calm her and clicked his tongue to give the command for her to walk.

"So," he smiled at Zelda, "I found a pond recently. Let's go there."

"Good idea," Zelda smirked. They rode to the pond and Link climbed off Epona. He then helped Zelda down as well. The moon reflected off the water and fireflies flew around the lake. It was a pretty place. Zelda didn't look pleased, though.

"Is something wrong?" Link asked as he noticed her look. Zelda was all smiles again.

"No, it's fine. It's very pretty and romantic here."

"I'm glad you like it!" Link smiled. Of course, it WOULD be better if he didn't carry around that stupid master sword around on his back all the time.

"Link, you know you can relax around me, right? Why don't you put down the sword and shield?"

"You know I have to be prepared for anything, Zelda," Link said shaking his head. "Besides, what if a monster attacked and tried to take you away? I couldn't live with that."

"Oh...yes...I suppose you are right," Zelda said as she looked away. Link smiled and faced the pond.

"Besides, I have lots a questions to ask you."

"Oh, what kind of questions?"

"I don't know...maybe...what have you done with the real Zelda, perhaps?"

Zelda looked at him in shock and tried to laugh innocently.

"Hahaha...what are you talking about? I am Zelda."

Link nodded sarcastically, "Sure you are...and I'm the King of Evil." He pulled out the Master Sword and pointed it to her neck.

"Explain yourself, demon!"

Zelda started backing away, "Link, stop playing around! This is serious!"

"Oh, you're right it's serious! I know Zelda and you are not her!" he swung his sword at her and she leaped away from him. She them smirked and turned into what looked to be like a Re-dead!

"Aww, what gave me away?"

"Everything," Link glared at it. "Zelda would never want me to kill my friends and she certainly wouldn't want me to throw away the Master sword! And the kiss...I knew it as fake all along! Zelda's lips are not cold, and they are not hard, either! I will admit, it was a nice try. But you'll have to try harder than that to get to me!"

The Re-dead started laughing, Link didn't understand why.

"You may have figured me out, Hero! But you still lost!"

"What are you talking about? Answer me!" Link demanded.

"Oh, so demanding! I suppose I should answer! Zelda was taken to Ganondorf long before I came to visit you. And your little fairy friend...I wonder what will become of her?"

Link heard enough and ran the Master Sword through the creature's body! It disappeared with a laugh as it faded into the darkness. Link climbed up on Epona's back and kicked her sides for her to run.

"Hurry, Epona! We don't have much time!" he urged the mare.


	6. Chapter 6

Link hardly waited for Epona to stop before he jumped off. He ran to the door of his house and busted through.

"Navi! Navi! Are you there?!" he called. At first, he couldn't hear anything. But then he heard Navi's whimper of pain and followed that until he found her. She was lying on the floor, the jar was broken and glass was everywhere. The house was a wreck too.

"Navi!" he said as he knelt down and scooped her up into his hands. "Are you okay?! What happened?!" He could tell she was in a lot of pain. But he felt hurt seeing her condition. He felt at fault.

"L...Link?" Navi asked as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Yes, Navi. I'm here," he nodded. It broke his heart seeing his friend like this.

"Monsters...attacked...I...tried...my best...," she managed to say weakly. Link shook his head.

"Don't blame yourself, Navi! This is all my fault! I should have listened to you sooner...I..." he couldn't finish as tears started to prick his eyes. Navi had lost her wings too, he couldn't imagine how that must feel to her. Her blue glow was fading.

"I'm sorry...that...I couldn't...protect you...more...If only...I could…..live just a... little while...longer."

"Don't talk like that," Link said as his lips quivered. "You're going to be okay. I promise." Navi gave a sad smile.

"Link...when...those monsters...attacked...They...came from...Ganondorf...Even locked away in the Sacred Realm...he has...power...stop him...for me..."

"I will, Navi," Link struggled to say. "I'll rescue you and Zelda...I'll find a way...just hold on."

"I'm sorry...Link...," Navi said. She closed her eyes and gave her last breath. Her glow had gone out and she felt lifeless in his hands.

Link couldn't hold back his tears anymore and started to sob. He laid Navi on the bed and buried his face into his hands. He couldn't hold back his tears no matter how hard he tried.

He knelt there beside the bed with his face buried for a long while. He then looked up and anger appeared in his teary eyes.

"Ganondorf!" he growled in anger. This was all his fault! Link grabbed the Master Sword and looked down at Navi for the last time before turning and running out the door. He climbed up onto Epona's back and urged her into a gallop.

He rode to the Temple Of Time and charged inside.

"Great Sages! I ask you to please bring me to the Sacred Realm!" he called out in the Temple. The Sages knew why Link had come and the six Sages opened the portal to the Sacred Realm.

Link gripped the Master Sword tightly as he felt himself being dragged to the Sacred Realm.

"Prepare yourself, Ganondorf! I'll make sure to bring an end to you for good!"


	7. Chapter 7

The next thing Link knew was that he was laying on the floor of the Sacred Realm. At least, it felt like a floor. He couldn't be sure because it was empty wherever he looked. Nothing there, it felt lonely...and a bit scary.

Link stood up and looked around. He wasn't sure where he would find Ganondorf, but he knew he was there. A shiver ran down link's spine and he shuddered.

"This place is kinda creepy..."

"Link...," came a faint voice that the Hylian almost couldn't hear.

"Who's there?" Link asked the voice as he looked around in hopes of seeing whomever it was calling out to him. He tried to sound confident, but it was proving difficult. This WAS an uncomfortable place, and who knows what might be around?

"Link!" came the voice again, this time it sounded closer. Link whirled around again, not sure what to expect.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Link demanded. There was no answer. Link sighed, but noticed a cute deer had shown up and was looking at him with kind eyes. Link chuckled a bit uneasily, not expecting this deer to show up. Maybe this creature knew where Navi and Zelda's spirits were? Or maybe Ganondorf?

"Hey, there, little fella? Where you the one calling me?" he asked as he knelt down so they could meet eye to eye. He began petting it, and it began to purr.

Suddenly, it changed form and turned into a monster that looked like a scorpion! Link was shocked and jumped back.

"LIIIIIINNNNNNNKKKKK!" it hissed. Link had no idea who it was, but it knew him.

"Who are you, Monster?! How do you know my name?!"

The Monster made no replay as it lifted its tail and brought it down to stab Link. Link ducked and rolled out of the way as the poison tail come crashing down on where he once stood. Link charged at it with a yell and stabbed it hard. The Monster screeched in pain and disappeared.

Once Link realized the danger had passed, he lowered his sword and sighed. He didn't expect that. And he didn't remember sighting any creature like it before. Did all the creatures who lived here know its visitors, even if Link didn't know them? He wasn't sure, but he knew now that he should keep his guard up more. Just because something looked innocent didn't mean it was FRIENDLY.

Link decided that Ganondorf probably wasn't going to come to him, so he would have to search for him. He kept his sword drawn in case any more monsters decided to show up, and he felt much safer with it drawn too.

"Ganondorf! Where are you?!" Link called out into the emptiness. There was no answer. "This may be a bit more harder than I thought."

He began to think about his friends, especially Navi. She had stuck with him through think and thin. Sure, there were times when they argued, but she was still special to Link. He remembered the pond he had discovered. He was going to bring Navi there, but he wasn't sure if he would ever get the chance.

Then there was Zelda, his girlfriend. She meant a lot to him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but he didn't know where to find her.

"I'm so sorry, Zelda, Navi. I'm so, so very sorry!" he said out loud to himself as he lowered his head. Tears began to well up, but he tried to fight and hold them back. He shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"Come on, I can't give up now! No matter what, I HAVE to bring back Zelda and Navi!"

He continued on, doing his best to avoid any danger if possible. He had no idea where he was going, but he couldn't turn back either. It was much harder getting out the Sacred Realm than it was getting in.

"I knew you would show up eventually, Link," came a familiar voice. Link turned around and saw Ganondorf appear.

"Ganondorf!" he glared at the King of Evil. "Where are Zelda and Navi!"

"Navi?"

"My friend, you pig! I know you took her soul! I'm here to return it to her!" Link demanded. Ganondorf chuckled.

"Ah, yes. Your little pixie friend!"

"Fairy!" Link corrected him angrily. "Where IS she?!"

"Right here," Ganondorf smiled evilly. He opened his clinched palm and a glowing ball appeared in his heads. Inside the glowing ball was Navi, and she appeared to be sleeping.

"Give her back!" Link yelled as he charged and tried to grab the glowing ball. Ganondorf sidestepped out of the way of Link's attempt and chuckled. He started tossing the glowing ball from one hand to the other, with Navi's soul-like body hitting the side of the walls.

"Stop it!" Link yelled once he was able to focus again. "You're hurting her!"

"Oh, I know," Ganondorf grinned. "I kinda like her this way. Now she won't be an annoying insect I will have to worry about. Hmm, I wonder what you would do if I were to pull off her arms?"

"Don't even try it!" Link warned him as he pointed the Master Sword at Ganondorf. "Or else!"

Ganodorf started laughing as if Link had said something funny.

"That sword can't do any harm to me here, I'm already banished. It can't kill me!"

"Shut up!" Link yelled as he tried to slice off Ganondorf's arm. However, nothing happened and he slapped Link to the side. It was so powerful that Link was knocked off his feet and landed hard on the ground.

Link grunted in pain as he struggled to stand up. It was impossible. If what Ganondorf said about the Master sword was true, then how could he use his powers while he was a prisoner here?

"Now you just lie there, Linkie, while I deal with your little friend!"

Ganondorf turned to the glowing ball that held Navi and reached in. he took hold of her soul-like body and began to squeeze her.

"Ganondorf! No, stop it! If you crush her soul then she will never have a chance to return to her body! She'll become a spirit forever!" Link screamed.

"Exactly, then she'll be a pest to me again!" Ganondorf laughed.

"Please, don't hurt her!" Link begged. He was still paralyzed on the ground and couldn't do anything. He was even having trouble lifting the Master Sword. Ganondorf's blow to him still held a great impact than Link expected.

Ganondorf was amused by Link's begging and he wanted to see more.

"Oh? You want me to spare your tiny pixie friend?"

"Yes, please, Ganondorf! I'm begging you! Don't hurt her!"

"Hmm...maybe I'll consider it. If you are willing to do whatever I say," Ganondorf said as he still gripped Navi tightly. Link didn't like begging to Ganondorf, but he didn't have much of a choice either.

"Please, let her go and I'll give you anything you want."

"If that's true, then I suppose I have a few desires. Set me free, Link. Free me from the Sacred Realm and take my place. Oh, and give me the Triforce of Courage as well."

Link grinned his teeth and clinched his fist.

"And why would I do that?"

"Then I guess your friend and Zelda will forever be trapped her and die," Ganondorf shrugged. He reached for Navi's arm again.

"No! Alright, Ganondorf! Fine, I'll give you what you ask! Let Zelda and Navi go!" He tried standing up again. He managed to stand up, but it was on wobbly feet.

Ganondorf smiled and dropped Navi's soul-like body. Link gasped and made a dive to catch her before her soul-like body could hit the ground.

"Navi! Navi!" Link said as he tried to wake her.

Navi's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Link weakly.

"L...Link?"

"Yes, Navi. It's me," Link smiled as tears started to form in his eyes again. Navi smiled.

"Enough of this!" Ganondorf yelled in anger. "Give me the Triforce!"

Link felt a force pulling at him and he held Navi close. He could feel the Triforce of Courage slipping away from him. Within a moment, the Triforce symbol disappeared from his hand.

Ganondorf laughed in victory and he began to fade away from their view.

"Now, YOU watch as I become the new ruler of the world! Zelda will become my queen, and you Link will suffer here for all eternity!" His laugh echoed throughout the Sacred Realm and soon faded away.

"Link, what happened?" Navi asked as she felt more of her strength returning. Link sighed and hung his head.

"The only way I could save you, Navi, was if I freed Ganondorf and give him the Triforce of Courage."

"WHAT?!" Navi screamed in disbelief. "Link, how could you do that?! You know Ganondorf would only abuse the power of the Triforce! And letting him free from the Sacred Realm is even more stupid!"

"I know, Navi, but I couldn't lose you or Zelda. But even though I was able to free Zelda from the Sacred Realm, I also put her into even more danger...I'm sorry, Navi. I just didn't know what else to do," Link said with a sigh. Navi felt sorry for him. It was probably the hardest thing he had to do, too.

"I understand you only had to do what needed to be done, Link. But now...," Navi couldn't finish as she looked around in the emptiness. Link nodded as if he understood what she would have said.

"Yeah, I know. Now we're trapped her forever..."

{Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I had a bad case of writers block and been busy with things. What's Link and Navi going to do next, and how are they going to save Zelda? Haha, even I don't know yet, but hopefully it won't take too long to update the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this story so far! And don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!}


	8. Chapter 8

The sky turned black as Ganondorf stepped through a portal into the mortal world. Animals that were enjoying the sun and grazing turned tail and ran away in fright. They had sensed a great evil from the man and knew he was not one of the good creatures. The air turned foul, as if all the oxygen had been sucked away and destroyed. The sun turned orange and the grass withered away. All the ponds had their water drained away. The whole world was turning into a wasteland, and every living thing was afraid and begging for the goddesses to protect them.

This sight pleased Ganondorf. It had been too long since this land was ravaged by evil, and now it was all his again. An evil smile appeared on his face and he took in a deep breath. He could just feel the evil power coming from every part of the living world.

He turned to face Zelda, who has stepped out of the portal behind him. She stared at the world around her and her face held a look of horror. Her beautiful kingdom of Hyrule, reduced to this all over again!

"Ganondorf! How on earth did you escape your prison?! Why are you doing this?!" She glared at him.

"You have little Linkie to thank for my freedom,' Ganondorf told her with a wicked smile.

"Never! Link would never let you return to our world!"

"You're right, he wouldn't," Ganondorf agreed, but he continued. "Unless it was the only way to save the lives of his friends, that is!"

Zelda slapped him. She didn't want to believe him.

"You brute! What have you done to Link?!"

Ganondorf was angry by her slapping him and roughly grabbed her hand, squeezing it. It caused Zelda to whimper.

"Enough of your pathetic whimpering! Hyrule is in need of a new king, and you, Zelda, will become my wife. And this time, there will be no one to save you!"

"I will never be yours, and neither will Hyrule!" Zelda yelled as she tried to pull away from him.

Ganondorf smirked at her pathetic attempts to free herself and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." He whistled and his black horse came galloping up. He mounted and rested Zelda between him and the horse saddle. Then with a violent whip, he forced the horse into another run towards Hyrule Castle.

Link was sitting on the floor, looking like the saddest person ever. Navi tried comforting him.

"Link, don't feel sad. You did what you had to to save me and Zelda. We'll find a way out somehow. I know it!"

Link turned away from her, his expression never changing. He buried his face on his knees and looked hopeless. Despite that he may have done a good dead, it was still his fault for letting Ganondorf go, even if he had no choice. And know he had to live with that punishment. Navi wasn't sure what she could do, especially if Link was ignoring her.

"Link," came a voice. A bright light appeared before Link. Link looked up and saw the sage of Time, Rauru, standing before him.

"Rauru..."

"Link, you are the chosen hero. You cannot stay here and let the Evil King rule Hyrule," he told the broken man. Link turned his head away, unable to meet the sage's eyes.

"But I let him escape. It's all my fault. I am not worthy of being a hero anymore."

"Ganondorf's punishment is his alone. Someone like you could never take his place in his punishment. Ganondorf tricked you to let him out, but you can bring him back," Rauru said as he noticed the sadness in Link's eyes.

"How? The Master Sword couldn't destroy him. I hate him, I wish he was dead."

"The Master Sword's purpose is to banish evil to the Sacred Realm for eternity, it cannot destroy them when they have already perished. It is a blade of good, not evil. Despite how you may feel, it does not change your destiny. You ARE the Hero of Time, and only YOU can return Ganondorf to the Sacred Realm. You must save Zelda."

Link was silent as he took in Rauru's words. He knew the sage was right, but he still doubted himself.

"I...can't. Just banishing Ganondorf isn't enough for me. I want him to be gone for good."

"If you have truly felt that in your heart, the Master Sword would have left you and gone back to sleep until another worthy hero arrived. But it still clings to you as it's master and true wielder."

"He's right, Link," Navi spoke up. "I know you, and you could never be that evil. You have to believe in yourself. After all, that's where true strength comes from, from within. Despite the pain you feel in your heart, you still are the chosen hero. You can defeat Ganondorf again!"

Link looked at his friends for a long moment. They believed in him. He did hate Ganondorf, but he wasn't like him. He knew his destiny still remained, and he knew what he had to do.

Rauru could sense that Link's strength was returning and he opened a portal. It showed Hyrule as a wasteland, in need of it's hero once again.

"This portal will take you back to the world of the living. Be brave, Link. Banish the King of Evil and restore peace to Hyrule once again."

As Link took up the Master Sword, Rauru's words began to fade away.

The next thing he and navi knew, they were back in Hyrule in front of Hyrule Castle. It was time to face Ganondorf again.


	9. Chapter 9

Ganondorf was enjoying the sight of Hyrule from a tower window, until a sudden pang stung his hand where the Triforce of Courage took residence. He didn't understand what it meant, but he had a gut feeling that Link had returned to Hyrule somehow.

"How did he escape the Sacred Realm? He's really starting to annoy me. I suppose I'll have to take care of him once and for all." With a growl, he turned from the window and began to make his way to the Throne Room.

Link and Navi were surprised that there were no monster coming out to attack them. It convinced them that Ganondorf knew they were coming.

As they began making their way to the Throne Room, Link stopped and the Master Sword vibrated. He fell to one knee, the power overwhelming him.

"Link, are you alright?" Navi asked him, concern in her voice. Link nodded.

"Yeah, the Master Sword's power is growing. I think it's preparing for the battle with Ganondorf. Still, I've never felt a power like it before. It feels stronger than before, and heavier."

"We better find Ganondorf and Zelda soon. I can sense Ganondorf's power ahead. Be prepared, Link."

Link nodded again and they continued on. After climbing a set of stairs, they reached the Throne Room.

Ganondorf smirked as they walked in. He had been expecting them.

"I knew you would come, Link. It seems like you always want to cause trouble whenever I start to have fun."

Link glared at him and pointed his sword at Ganondorf.

"Where is Zelda?!"

"She's safe, for now. But she is locked away and soon she will become my wife."

"I'll never let that happen!" Link vowed. He charged forward with a yell, but Ganondorf dodged and struck him with his magic.

"You fool! You can't possibly defeat me! Your sword is useless against me!" Ganondorf laughed. Link grunted in pain, but he did not give up and tried attacking again. Ganondorf pulled out his sword and crossed it with the Master Sword. Sparks were flying off both swords as both men tried striking the other down. Ganondorf felt much more powerful than Link remembered. Still, he forced himself to continue fighting.

The force from Ganondorf's sword was beginning to feel overwhelming and Link fell to one knee. Ganondorf began to laugh as he noticed Link's strength beginning to run out and began to laugh again.

"What's wrong? That can't be all that you've got!"

Suddenly, Ganondorf heard buzzing in his ear and noticed Navi flying around him. He growled and tried swatting her away, but she continued to bug him even when he tried attacking her with magic.

The distraction gave Link enough time to recover and he struck at Ganondorf with his blade. Ganondorf yelled in surprise and pain as he stepped back. So that's the way it was going to be, huh.

He summoned his magic into one giant ball and the ground began to rumble. Wind was blowing wildly and parts of the castle began breaking away. Once he had all the desired power for his attack, Ganondorf threw it towards Link.

Link stood prepared and waited until Ganondorf's magic was close enough before spining the Master sword around for his famous spin attack. The magical ball bounced off Link's sword and struck Ganondorf. It caused the man to collapse to the ground.

Link approached the defeated man and the Master Sword vibrated again. It was at maximum power and once again time to banish Ganondorf to the Sacred Realm.

Dark thoughts appeared in the back of Link's head. Telling him to kill Ganondorf for all he had done to him to cause him pain. But he forced those thoughts back. His purpose was to bring peace to Hyrule, not become a servant of evil like Ganondorf. The King of Evil was already defeated. All that remained now was to banish Ganondorf back to the Sacred Realm.

With one final blow, Ganondorf began to disappear into a portal that took him to the Sacred Realm. His words of swearing revenge echoed in Link's mind. But It was all over.

Link and Navi found Zelda locked away in one of the towers and they set her free. Link and Zelda were overjoyed at seeing each other and they held each other close. Navi turned a little blush red and turned away as the two kissed.

The Sun and sky had returned to their natural colors. The animals returned and the people were filled with joy once again as peace returned to Hyrule. Rain began to fall and surprisingly the grass and plants of all kinds began to instantly grow back. The people sang and cheered for days to celebrate the returned peace of Hyrule.

Navi followed Link through a forest and was beginning to free tired and frustrated.

"Come on, Link! Spit it out! Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he laughed as he put a finger to his lips. It only annoyed the little fairy.

After about another minute, she stopped. She crossed her arms over her chest and puffed out her cheeks.

"That's it! I'm not following you anymore until yo tell me where we're going."

"You don't have to. Because we're already there!" Link smiled as he winked at her. Navi was confused.

Link pulled away some veins to reveal a pathway filled with flowers. At the end of the pathway was a clearing with a pond. Navi was awestruck as she approached the pond. There were no frogs or fish, but there were lots of lily pads. Fruit was plenty as it grew on all the trees around the pond. It was a beautiful place.

"You remembered the pond you promised me!" Navi said with a big smile.

"Of course I did! I promised you, remember?" Link smiled brightly. Navi was so happy that she kissed her friend on the cheek.

"Thank you, Link! No one has ever done this for me!"

"You're welcome! But it really is me who should be thanking you."

"Why?"

"Well, I wouldn't have made it this far without you. You were always there for me whenever I was down. You're my dearest friend, Navi. And for that, I thank you," Link explained with a little blush. Navi found herself blushing too.

"Yes, I guess that's true."

Link pulled one of the apples from the trees and offered it to her.

"So what do you say we just relax today and enjoy this pond together?"

Navi nodded and she accepted the apple slices from Link as she sat on a lily pad with Link sitting beside the pond. They spent the day laughing and remembering the days past of their adventures together.

THE END


End file.
